


black

by frostbitebakery



Series: Mood Color Panties [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitebakery/pseuds/frostbitebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I want you to fuck me hard when I wear these. Don’t hold back. I want you to be rough, no holds barred. No verbal filter, kill shot. I want you to mean it.“</p><p>Steve had hesitated, had asked why. Hadn’t Bucky been harmed enough?</p><p>„Because sometimes… sometimes I need that. And I think you do, too.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	black

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks this little series has garnered! I appreciate them all so much! <3
> 
> Please check out the wonderful and stunning art that [Slaughterme-Barnes](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/) made for this little fic: [all bets are off](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/post/141740901179/all-bets-are-off-for-my-wonderful-salt-sister)!
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

“Fucking _give_ it to me!”

Bucky’s back hits the bedroom wall, his head bouncing off it. Bucky struggles to breath for a moment, blinking away stars. He claws into the wall above him, pulls himself up and down on Steve’s cock with rolling hips.

 

The second Steve had come out of the bathroom, Bucky had attacked, slamming him against the door behind him. Kissed him with a single-mindedness that would have been terrifying if Steve hadn’t glanced down. Seen the black material encircling Bucky’s hips. Thoughts racing, his hand found Bucky’s neck. He quickly turned them around, got into Bucky’s snarling face.

It was the switch of a mind set that Steve battled with the most. Adapting on a second’s notice into his and Bucky’s needs had taken some time. Figuring out what was best for them, what to try. What to _not_ try. It hadn’t been easy. Especially when Bucky had come home with the black panties, explaining, confidence in his voice cracking.  
_„I want you to fuck me hard when I wear these. Don’t hold back. I want you to be rough, no holds barred. No verbal filter, kill shot. I want you to_ mean _it.“_  
Steve had hesitated, had asked why. Hadn’t Bucky been harmed enough?  
_„Because sometimes… sometimes I need that. And I think you do, too.“_

„You wanna play then?“

„Not play. _Hurt_.“

Steve grabbed Bucky’s cock, feeling it twitch under his hand. „Desperate, are we, _sweetheart_?“

„Fuck you!“ Bucky was almost spitting into Steve’s face before claiming his lips again.

Steve shoved him back again and dropped to his knees. One hand was splayed on Bucky’s chest, holding him there. The other pushed down the panties far enough to lay bare the tattoo across his hip. Property of S.G.R. He latched his mouth onto the ink, sucking and biting.

„You are _mine_. To play with, to fuck, to do with as I want. Understood?“

„ _Prove it_.“

 

Steve has Bucky’s thighs in a tight grip, leaving hand shaped bruises in dark colors, fingernails buried into skin. The black panties have long been ripped off, lying in a neglected little pile… somewhere. The insides and backs of Bucky’s thighs are slippery, wet with lube and come and sweat.

He thrusts up into Bucky, fucking him against the wall to the sweet sounds of his moans. Plaster rains down on them when Bucky tries not to lose his grip. Steve lunges forward, biting around a nipple in savage until he can taste copper. Bucky _howls_.

He pulls back Steve’s head roughly, meeting his lips in a brutal kiss until they both have blood on their tongues.

Both of them are covered in bruises, the first ones already starting to fade. But, strangely, it makes them feel alive. To feel the exertion in their muscles, adrenaline pumping through their veins when they’re fucking like it means war.

„Come on, louder. I don’t think they heard you in the lobby yet.“ Steve’s voice is a taunting growl in Bucky’s ear. His next thrust slams Bucky against the wall ferociously, leaving a dent, and Bucky cries out, voice fractured.  

„Greedy little slut, can’t ever get enough, can you?“

“No.” Bucky’s gasping, arms wrapped around Steve’s head, needing him closer than he already is. „I want more, please, Steve, please more--“

Steve shuts him up with another biting kiss.

„It’s adorable that you think your begging can make me do anything. Try again, why don’t you, sweetheart.“

At Steve’s nasty grin Bucky yells in outrage. He pulls himself off Steve’s cock and shoves him away. Steve’s knees hit the bed and he lets himself fall, Bucky not far behind. Climbing on him, getting into his face.

„We’ll see who will beg for whom.“

He’s grasping Steve’s cock none too gently before dropping down on him. They both cry out, Bucky clenching almost painfully around Steve.

He grips Steve’s shoulders until bones creak under his fingers, riding him with short, hard movements.

Steve throws his head back, laughing darkly and moaning at Bucky desperately fucking himself on him.

„Fuck, sweetheart, you’re beautiful like this.“ He pinches a nipple harshly, other hand dragging Bucky’s head to his.

Bucky roughly bites at his lips in retaliation, scratching nails down Steve’s front and side. They’re panting into each others’ mouths, barely able to kiss at all but tearing at one another until Bucky looks up at him with a bloody grin.

„Gonna beg now?“

Steve abruptly folds in his legs, getting his feet on the mattress, and rolls them over, slipping out of him. He puts Bucky’s hands on the metal headboard above him, fastening them there with a look.

He supports himself on his hands, hovering over Bucky. The deep scratches hurt deliciously with every shift.

„ _Your_ voice was made to beg“, Steve hisses, licking up the long line of Bucky’s neck. „That’s what you do best. Begging me to take you harder, faster, oh, Steve, please“, he mocks, voice whispered and sultry, „let me come, please, please, please. Begging me for _hours_ , for mercy, for just that little bit more to push you over the edge.“

The whimper is punched out of Bucky. The headboard shrieks under the abuse of Bucky’s fists tightening involuntarily, bending, cracking.

He lays a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips, feeling Bucky’s legs come up around Steve’s hips, opening.

„Look at you, spreading your thighs like a whore for me, like you can’t help yourself.“

He dives down, swallowing Bucky’s cock whole, sucking him to the cadence of Bucky’s groans.

„Please, Steve, please, let me- please, I’m- I need--“

„Not yet.“

Steve withdraws completely, getting up from the bed. He hauls Bucky up by the neck and walks him over to the wall, throwing him against it on the last step. Bucky’s hands absorb the shock when he lands face first, eyes closed in bliss.

Steve rips off the cable from the lamp on the bedside table, crudely pulling Bucky’s arms behind his back and wrapping the cable around his wrists. His chest is pressed against Bucky’s back when he rams into Bucky, one hand covering Bucky’s mouth, feeling his cry dampen his palm.

His pace is maddeningly slow. He needs to calm down himself. They’ve been at it for hours, came so often it makes Steve light-headed. But this last one. This one has to count. Bucky needs him to break him, needs him to smash him into pieces. Before Bucky is ready and willing to be put together again.

Without him really noticing his hips move faster, riding high on endorphins and Bucky’s breath stuttering in his palm. He bites down harshly on Bucky’s shoulder just to hear him keen again.

Steve gets both hands on Bucky’s hips, drawing him back, rutting into him.

„Steve, please, I need to-- please, please, please…“ Bucky’s grinding his forehead against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, trying so hard to hold on.

Steve thrusts into him hard, bringing Bucky to his toes with the strength behind it.

„Fuck!“ It’s startled out of Bucky. He lets his head fall back on Steve’s shoulder, every gasp a moan. „Please, please, please…“

Steve nuzzled into dark hair, whispering, his soft voice a contrast to his movements.

„You come when I allow it.“

The sob electrifies something is Steve. The control Bucky so willingly gives him is crawling along his nerves, arousing in itself.

„Get yourself out of the restraint.“

With a sharp tug the cable breaks, falls uselessly to the floor.

„Good boy. Get on the bed. Hands and knees.“

Bucky rushes to do as he’d told, fisting the sheets to anchor himself, chest expanding with deep breaths.

Steve leans back against the wall, enjoying the view unashamedly. He squeezes the base of his cock, wants to fill Bucky with his come, wouldn’t do to come now.

„I love that you scramble to do my bidding as soon as you’re told. You’re so desperate to have me in you, don’t you? All the time. Don’t even care if I’m rough or gentle, do you?“

He goes over to the bed, feels like a predator circling his kill. He squats down, getting on the same eye level as Bucky. He carefully strokes soft hair behind an ear, cups a cheek.

„Can’t even find release without me anymore. Even your cock wants to be owned by me.“

Wide, grey eyes stare back at him. Bucky nods mutely, doesn’t dare to beg. All it did so far was to delay his release. Steve knows Bucky will beg as soon as he tells him to.

He stands up after playing with the silky dark strands a moment longer, kneels betweens Bucky’s legs on the bed, spreading cheeks and thrusts home.

The sounds that are torn out of Bucky race along Steve’s skin, make him shiver and crave.

He hauls Bucky up on his lap, one hand clenched in Bucky’s hair, the other on his hip, fucking into him. Hard and fast and messy. Bucky’s arms reach for him, holding Steve’s head to his own, sharing air.

Steve caresses the tattoo along the Adonis line, kisses the inside of the metal arm.

„Who do you belong to?“

„You! Fuck, Steve--“

„Are you mine?“

„Yes!“ It’s sobbed out, broken with gasps but strong in its belief.

Steve bites at the earlobe, licks behind the ear, sucking at a bruise he left earlier, making it a deep red again, purple.

„Then come.“

And Bucky wails, can’t stop, feels so good, too good, untouched and perfect, cries out as his cock twitches, the come splattering against the sheets.

The tightening around Steve is reflexive but enough for Steve to finally let go. His hips stutter, still, grind into Bucky, wanting to be as deep in him as possible as the orgasm tears through him like lightening.

The silence is untamed, their panting wild and uncontrolled.

They collapse on the bed in a heap, muscles and bones giving up, as gloriously exhausted as their minds.

Steve pulls Bucky to his chest, smiles when Bucky snuggles right up.  

„You’ve been so good. You’re amazing, Bucky. So beautiful inside and out. I love you so much, always know that. That is never going to change.“ He continues to whisper to Bucky, praising him with his heart’s truth, nuzzling into the smooth dark hair.

"Thank you, Steve.” Bucky’s raspy voice sounds sleepy and content. He stretches against Steve before settling again, burrowing himself into Steve’s arms.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Dropping a gentle kiss on Steve’s chest. “I’m gonna feel that well into tomorrow.”

Steve chuckles, letting his eyes lazily wander around, sleepy himself.

“Wow.” He blinks at the destroyed room around them.

“That’s why we don’t do this at home.”

“Tony’s gonna kill us.”

“Worth it.”

“Absolutely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [frostbitebakery](http://www.frostbitebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
